Quand le passé resurgit
by Hotly
Summary: Emily Prentiss est un chirurgien cardio-thoracique très réputé au Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital. Un jour, son passé revient et tout ce qu'elle avait essayé de cacher avec...
1. Chapter 1

Islamabad, Pakistan, 05H30 le 12 juillet 2012.

Face au spectacle devant lui, il court. La camionnette est en feu mais tout ce qui le préoccupe est son équipe, ses coéquipiers. Il entend le médecin lui crier de revenir mais il ne peut pas les laisser là. Il avait fait une promesse quand ils avaient quitté les États-Unis: celle de toujours être présent pour ses hommes et il n'est pas prêt de les laisser tomber. Il s'était fait la promesse de les ramener tous, même morts. Il ne souhaitait pas en laisser un seul sur le carreau. Il s'approche un peu plus de la camionnette en flammes et aperçoit plusieurs corps. Certains bougent, d'autres gémissent, mais pour certains il est déjà trop tard. Il s'approche un peu plus pour évaluer les dégâts, malgré les appels des médecins pour qu'il ne s'approche pas, quand une seconde explosion se fait entendre. Après ça, c'est le trou noir...

Seattle, États-Unis, 04H03 le 14 juillet 2012.

Un son strident de bipper résonne dans la chambre plongée dans le noir. Emily Prentiss se lève et regarde l'urgence qui peut bien la sortir de son sommeil. Elle court alors dans sa salle de bain pour prendre une douche. A ce moment-là, elle entend sa porte d'entrée s'ouvrir mais ne panique pas sachant pertinemment qui vient de rentrer. Cinq minutes plus tard, elle est fin prête pour sa journée qui commence et apparaît dans sa cuisine. Un homme, brun et bien musclé, lui tend alors une tasse de café.

-T'as été bippée toi aussi?

-Oui, un bon trauma sans doute.

-J'espère bien, il est 4H du mat' quand même.

-Les risques du métier, dit-elle en souriant et en embrassant son ami sur la joue.

-Et dis-moi, c'est quoi cette tenue? C'est nouveau?

-Et oui, faire les magasins avec Arizona n'est pas de tout repos.

Un rire franc s'échappe de la gorge de son ami et elle l'accompagne. Ils savent tous les deux que quand Arizona veut se changer les idées après une opération éprouvante, elle adore faire du lèche-vitrines. Et qui dit lèche-vitrines dit essayages, et qui dit essayages dit forcément achats.

Ils partent tous les deux en direction de l'hôpital qui n'est qu'à cinq minutes à pied. Ils discutent de tout et de rien. Mark lui explique sa relation assez complexe avec Lexie et cela la fait sourire. Elle l'avait toujours connu comme un grand dragueur qui ne peut s'empêcher de proposer des passages en salle de garde. A son arrivée dans cet hôpital trois ans auparavant, c'est ce qui l'avait marqué mais ils avaient bien vite mis les choses au clair et étaient devenus de véritables amis. Depuis quelques temps maintenant il avait fortement changé et ce grâce à Lexie. Il était pour une fois amoureux... Arrivés aux urgences du Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital, ils sont interpellés par April Kepner.

-C'est la panique aujourd'hui. Docteur Sloan, il y a un grand brûlé qui vient d'arriver ; il est en trauma 1 avec le docteur Karev. Et pour vous docteur Prentiss, le docteur Yang a insisté pour que je vous bippe bien que je pense qu'elle sait se débrouiller toute seule...

Emily acquiesce et se munit du dossier que lui tend April pendant que celle-ci parle du talent de Cristina. Emily blêmit immédiatement à la vue du nom du patient et court en direction de la chambre indiquée sur les papiers. Mark reste perplexe face au départ de son amie mais ne s'en formalise pas beaucoup, sachant qu'elle lui en parlera en temps voulu. Il finit par rejoindre Karev et son patient en salle de trauma et ce n'est pas joli. Le patient est brûlé à diverses zones et a des membres fracturés, des suites d'un accident de voiture. Le docteur Callie Torres est bippée, et une longue opération est alors prévu pour ce jeune homme de 21 ans.

Emily arrive devant la chambre 21-45 toute essoufflée. En voyant le nom sur le dossier, elle pensait rêver mais lorsqu'elle voit Cristina Yang en pleine discussion avec un homme d'un certain âge, elle sait que son esprit ne lui jouait aucun tour. Il est là, toujours aussi imposant, mais si affaibli par sa maladie... Il porte un masque à oxygène et raconte des anecdotes ; être dans un hôpital ne semble pas le contrarier plus que ça. Elle commence alors à s'avancer dans la chambre. L'homme, se sentant observé, tourne instinctivement la tête vers la porte d'entrée et un large sourire apparaît sur son visage.

-Emily, ma petite, comment tu vas?

A cet air si enjoué, Emily panique. Lui en veut-il pour ses années d'absences? Cherche-t-il à se venger de quelques manières que ce soit? Elle ne sait pas vraiment quoi lui dire et des milliers de questions fussent dans son esprit. Il la ramène cependant à la réalité en la rassurant: -Tout va bien, je ne t'en veux pas.

Un soupir de soulagement se fait entendre puis ce petit rire bien à lui qui lui avait tant manqué. Elle s'approche, s'assoit sur le rebord du lit et laisse échapper un sanglot avant de se laisser tomber de tout son long dans les bras de son ami et «père». Cristina Yang, vue comme une femme froide et sans cœur, est tout de suite émue par cette vision de son enseignante. Elle était arrivée à Seattle il y a de ça trois ans et n'avait jamais craqué lors de la perte d'un patient ou autre. Elle se montrait toujours forte et cela avait confronté Cristina à son propre problème d'insensibilité. Son enseignante montrait là un nouveau visage et elle se plaisait à croire qu'être un dieu de la cardio n'empêchait pas d'être humain. D'un simple regard elle fait comprendre au patient qu'elle va les laisser se retrouver et elle s'éclipse de la chambre. Emily commence alors à se calmer, les sanglots se faisant plus espacés. Elle se détache de son ami et pose sa main sur sa jour gauche: -Je suis tellement... désolée si vous saviez.

-Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir. Je comprends que ça pouvait être dur pour toi. Cette histoire nous a tous... marqué.

Il a insisté sur le «tous» et Emily baisse alors les yeux, comprenant le message: -Je sais bien mais j'aurais pu... enfin en quinze ans j'aurais du...

-Tu n'aurais rien pu faire. Il fallait que vous vous éloigniez tous les deux et puis en ne donnant pas de nouvelles, vous vous êtes reconstruits de votre côté. C'était sans doute le mieux.

-Oui, sans doute, répond-elle pensive. -Est-ce que... enfin, vous avez des nouvelles de lui?

-Emily, aurais-tu oublié que David Rossi a des espions partout? Même loin de toi, je sais pleins de choses sur ta vie. Pour lui, c'est la même chose... Je sais qu'il a accepté pleins de missions à l'étranger et actuellement il se trouve au Pakistan.

Elle reste tétanisée face à la réponse, connaissant parfaitement les tensions qui existent dans ce pays. Rossi remarque immédiatement sa peur et tente par tous les moyens de la tranquilliser: -Tout va bien. Il va bien. Tu m'entends? Aaron va bien.

* * *

**Début de fiction qui je l'espère vous plaira! C'est assez différent, notamment parce que ça ne colle pas avec la série mais j'espère que ça vous plaira!**

**Merci de me donner vos avis, positifs ou négatifs, histoire de pouvoir évoluer dans le reste de la fiction! Bonne soirée, bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

Elle acquiesce mais ne peut s'empêcher d'avoir peur. Elle se dit que si elle l'avait fait changer d'avis, si elle avait accepter son aide,... Rossi voit bien qu'elle se torture l'esprit et qu'elle se sent fautive: -Tu n'aurais rien pu faire! Rien du tout, tu m'entends? Il était décidé à s'engager et il l'aurait fait contre vents et marées. Arrête de te sentir coupable pour ça.

Elle le regarde et tente de lui sourire. Elle se détache légèrement de lui et commence son travail de médecin: -Arrêtons de parler de ça, hein?

Il lui sourit à son tour et la regarde se diriger vers son dossier. Elle le lit et ne cesse de lui lancer des regards mi-interrogateur et mi-accusateur: -Pourquoi vous n'êtes pas venu plus tôt?

-Emily... J'ai consulté des tas de médecins et je ne pensais pas que c'était si...

-Grave? Important? Dangereux? Si vous avez gardé un œil sur lui et moi, vous saviez que j'étais un médecin spécialisé dans les problèmes de cœur... Mais à quoi vous avez pensé? Le syndrome de Marfan c'est... incurable! Vous pouviez continuer à voir votre médecin, pas la peine de se déplacer jusqu'ici. Merde!

Elle commence à quitter la chambre énervée et bippe Cristina. Celle-ci arrive à la cafétéria environ deux minutes plus tard. Elle rejoint sa supérieure et attend.

-Tout d'abord, ce qui s'est passé dans cette chambre n'en sort pas, c'est clair?

-Oui madame.

-Ensuite, il va falloir trouver un plan. Tu as étudié avec les meilleurs alors tu vas devoir me prouver que tu es la meilleure.

-Mais puisque c'est vous le meilleur, comment je...

-Non Cristina. Burke a été le meilleur et il t'a tout appris. Marlow a été le meilleur et il t'a tout appris. Tu connais les techniques des plus grands et on va en avoir besoin. David Rossi souffre du syndrome de Marfan et je refuse de le voir...

Elle acquiesce, ne sachant que faire d'autre. Elles commencent alors à étudier le dossier à fond, en étayant des hypothèses et en buvant énormément de café.

Au dessus de l'Océan Atlantique, 06H30 le 15 juillet 2012.

Le major Owen Hunt regarde son ami. Ses multiples blessures l'effrayent et il espère de tout cœur que quelque chose sera possible pour le sauver. Il a tenté par tous les moyens de le sauver mais les soins prodigués n'ont sans doute pas été suffisants. Il se trouve donc maintenant dans un hélicoptère de l'armée pour que le meilleur hôpital des États-Unis le sauve. Une frayeur se fait alors lorsque le moniteur cardiaque s'emballe. Le major Hunt se dépêche de faire un massage cardiaque afin que son camarade reste en vie. Il sait que dans environ 8H ils seront arrivés à destination et son ami doit se battre jusque là.

Seattle, États-Unis, 12H47 le 14 juillet 2012.

Emily Prentiss vient de s'octroyer une pause: cela lui permettrait de voir les choses d'un angle nouveau et de se détendre. Debout depuis plus de six heures et ayant appris une nouvelle qui l'a touche personnellement, elle doit s'arrêter un moment pour ne pas re-craquer une nouvelle fois. Maintenant que tous les dossiers ont disparus de la table où elle s'était installée avec Cristina, elle peut manger tranquillement. Quoique cela reste un bien grand mot...

-Salut belle brune!

-Coucou ma belle, comment tu vas?

-Bien, et toi? Mark m'a dit que vous aviez été bippé tôt ce matin.

-Et oui. D'ailleurs, je me demande comment ça se passe pour lui.

-Bien! Il est avec Callie. Le jeune homme a de nombreuses brûlures, fractures et tout ce qui va avec.

-C'est ta femme qui doit être ravie, dit-elle en riant à moitié.

-Tu n'imagines même pas à quel point, dit la pédiatre en lui offrant son magic smile. -Et toi alors ce patient?

Emily ne s'est pas vraiment préparé à répondre à cette question. Elle ne sait pas si elle doit expliquer que le patient en question fait partie de son passé. Elle ne sait rien et elle fait une moue de panique qui inquiéte Arizona: -Eh ça va?

-Je... Oui... enfin non... mais oui.

-Oui, d'accord, conclut Arizona soucieuse. -Tu veux en parler?

-Je ne sais pas. Enfin bien sûr que je voudrais en parler mais par où... enfin comment... et pourquoi il...

-Emily, respire! Tu m'inquiète là.

-Ce patient c'est mon père... de substitution.

-Oh non, je suis tellement désolée...

-Non mais ça va aller. Il n'y a pas de raison que ça n'aille pas, pas vrai? Non, je dois penser positive. Tout va bien se passer.

Arizona sait combien c'est difficile quand un cas touche aux proches. En perdant son frère, c'est comme si elle avait cesser de vivre et elle n'avait pas réussit à se sortir de la tête que si elle s'était engagée comme médecin dans l'armée elle aurait pu le sauver. Elle voyait maintenant sa meilleure amie se battre avec ses sentiments personnels. Elle fait donc la seule chose qu'elle pense rassurante: elle pose sa main sur son épaule et la prend dans ses bras. Emily relâche alors la pression et laisse son esprit se libérer de toute cette tension qu'elle a accumulé. Quelques instants plus tard, elle se détache, offre un grand sourire à son ami et entame sa salade. La discussion devient tout de suite plus légère. Tantôt elles parlent vacances, tantôt shopping. Un coup cinéma, un autre détente. Alors qu'Emily allait partir, Mark fait son entrée avec Callie dans la cafétéria. Elle lui sourit et s'en va. Mark s'empresse de rejoindre Arizona, ne lui laissant pas le temps de partager un baiser avec sa femme: -Comment elle va?

-Je pense qu'elle aura besoin de nous. Mais tu la connais, elle ne dira rien.

-Hum... Il se replonge dans ses pensées, cherchant à se remémorer les moments qu'il a passé avec Emily. C'est vrai qu'elle n'a jamais évoqué son passé. Il y a environ huit ans, il ignorait tout d'elle. Et puis elle était très vite devenue le meilleur chirurgien cardio-thoracique du pays, voire du monde. Elle en avait impressionné plus d'un par son talent et son professionnalisme. Elle était arrivée il y a de ça trois ans, en se faisant toute petite au point de vue social mais en se faisant une place parmi les meilleurs lors de ses interventions. Elle était impressionnante. Ils s'étaient connus au cours d'une intervention: il se souvient encore être entré dans le bloc en disant qu'il était le meilleur chirurgien plastique. Elle lui avait sourit mais n'avait pas poussé la conversation. Elle n'avait en aucun cas cherché à se montrer supérieur à lui et il en avait été étonné. A la fin de l'opération, il s'était rétracté en disant qu'elle était la meilleure vu l'exploit qu'elle venait de fournir. Ils avaient par la suite partagé un café, une soirée chez Joe, un dernier verre chez elle et une amitié en était naît. Mark sourit en repensant à tout ça et quitte la table à la recherche de son amie. Il la trouve dans son service, à feuilleter des dossiers au bureau des infirmières.

-Alors ce patient?

Emily sursaute et se retourne vers son ami: -Mark, tu m'as fait peur!

-Excuse-moi Mily. Bon dis-moi, qui est ce patient pour que tu partes si vite?

-C'est... un ami à moi... enfin plutôt un père...

Mark est un peu perdu et Emily le remarque bien: -C'est mon père de substitution. Il a toujours été là pour moi et je... enfin j'ignorais qu'il était malade d'où mon...

-Départ! complète Mark en lui souriant. -Ça fait longtemps que tu l'as pas vu?

A cette question, son regard se trouble. Elle sent les larmes lui monter aux yeux mais elle refuse de pleurer. Elle lève les yeux au ciel, prend une grande inspiration: -Ça fait quinze ans.

Après avoir répondu à Mark, elle commence à partir, un dossier à la main. Mais Mark ne veut pas couper cette conversation et la suit: -Tu as besoin d'en parler!

Elle se retourne et continue de marcher à reculons: -Non Mark! Je n'en ai pas besoin et tu n'as pas besoin de connaître cette partie de ma vie.

-C'est un conseil Mily, et tu sais que j'ai raison.

-Merci du conseil Mark!

Il s'arrête au milieu du couloir, la regardant partir vers une chambre. Il sait que ce cas la touche beaucoup et qu'elle refusera d'en parler. Seulement elle craquera. Il le sait et se promet qu'il sera là pour elle à ce moment-là.

Seattle, États-Unis, 21H27 le 14 juillet 2012.

Alors qu'elle part de l'hôpital, le bipper d'Emily sonne. Elle le regarde et rentre à toute vitesse dans l'hôpital pour rejoindre le bureau du Chef Webber. Une fois arrivée à son bureau, elle le voit en pleine discussion avec Mark. Elle ne sait pas vraiment si cette conversation la concerne également et frappe pour en avoir le cœur net.

-Docteur Prentiss, entrez!

Elle s'exécute et s'assoit sur l'un des sièges en face du bureau tout en lançant un regard d'incompréhension à son ami. Il ne semble pas non plus savoir ce qui se passe et ils attendent donc dans un silence des plus religieux.

-Ce matin, j'ai reçu un appel de l'armée m'annonçant qu'un cas assez important allait arriver dans la soirée. Un camion de l'armée, avec à son bord, une dizaine de soldats a explosé au Pakistan. Il y a eu des morts, il y a eu des survivants mais un homme les préoccupe. Il a voulu aller sauver ses camarades quand une seconde explosion a eu lieu. Vous avez pour mission de tout faire pour qu'il vive, afin qu'il retourne au front.

Les deux médecins acquiescent comprenant la gravité de la situation. Emily questionne alors son patron pour connaître les symptômes.

-Nombreuses fractures, nombreuses brûlures aussi. Son cœur a lâché plusieurs fois durant le vol donc il faut s'attendre à d'importants dommages... Le docteur Torres a été bippée et ne devrait pas tarder à vous rejoindre sur le toit.

Les deux confrères se lèvent pour rejoindre le toit. Ils ne se parlent pas, totalement entré dans le mode travail. Ils prennent l'ascenseur et Emily soupire faiblement. Elle tente de relâcher toute la tension et la pression de la journée ainsi que de la soirée qui les attend. Depuis l'annonce de Webber, elle est terrorisée de découvrir qui est l'homme revenant du Pakistan... Le ding de l'ascenseur se fait entendre, leur signalant qu'ils sont arrivés à destination. Ils retrouvent Callie et se saluent tous d'un hochement de tête. Après dix minutes d'attente dans un silence de plomb, l'hélico de l'armée se pose. Ils se dirigent tous les trois vers les portes qui s'ouvrent, laissant apparaître le blessé. Emily se fige instantanément. Elle croit rêver et se dit que s'en est trop pour la journée. Elle se reprend, sachant la gravité de l'opération. Elle évalue les dégâts en avançant vers l'ascenseur pour amener le patient faire des examens et...

-Attendez!

Emily se retourne immédiatement à l'entente de cette voix qu'elle ne connaît que trop bien. Elle attend, tout comme ses collègues, mais contrairement à eux elle panique. Elle sait que toutes les apparitions de son passé risquent de tout compromettre dans sa «résurrection». Du regard elle supplie Mark d'avancer et de ne pas attendre, mais il ne la comprend pas. Personne ne peut lire dans son regard, à part l'homme sur le brancard. Elle abandonne alors son monologue intérieur et cherche à ne pas se montrer à l'homme qui les rejoint en courant.

-Merci! Je préfère être présent, s'il se réveille.

-Et vous êtes?

-Oh pardon, je manque à tout mes devoirs. Major Owen Hunt.

-D'accord. On va l'amener au scanner, voir l'étendue des dégâts.

-D'accord, docteur...

-Sloan. Mark Sloan, chirurgien plastique.

Le major Hunt lui offre un léger sourire de sympathie et ils s'engouffrent tous dans l'ascenseur. Il n'y a aucun bruit, à part les bips incessants du moniteur du patient. Emily cherche à cacher son visage, tandis que celui-ci cherche à la voir. Tout cela se passe sous les yeux assez surpris de Callie et Mark. Ils ont eu l'habitude de voir une Emily assez distante avec ses patients mais jamais elle ne cherchait à les éviter. Au contraire, elle faisait tout pour qu'ils se sentent rassurer par son talent. Cette attitude n'est pas normale d'après eux mais ils passent outre quand le cœur du patient commence à s'accélérer.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

La question du major Hunt reste en suspens: tout le monde regarde Emily grimper sur le brancard et se mettre à califourchon sur le patient afin de lui faire un massage cardiaque. Elle en veut à ce patient mais ne veut pas le perdre pour pouvoir avoir des explications sur ce qu'il s'est passé quinze ans pus tôt.

-Aaron, allez!

Tout le monde la regarde, interdit. Le nom du patient n'avait jamais été mentionné mais elle le connaissait apparemment.

-Tu ne peux pas me laisser! Bats-toi!

Elle fait tout pour le maintenir en vie. L'ascenseur s'arrête à l'étage demandé et Emily continue le massage cardiaque. Le major Hunt semble septique, il croit en effet avoir reconnu le médecin qui tente de sauver son ami. Mark et Callie font avancer le brancard jusqu'au scanner. Là, le cœur du patient reprend. Emily soupire et s'arrête. Elle reste toujours à califourchon mais se reprend et redescend. Elle fixe les personnes avec qui elle a partagé l'ascenseur, notamment Hunt. Elle sait qu'il a compris, qu'il l'a reconnu et qu'il va vouloir des réponses. Elle regarde alors Mark et lui demande de la bipper une fois les résultats sortis: -Je serais à la mine.

Elle commence alors à partir, sous les regards toujours aussi intrigués. Owen la regarde aussi et comprend que personne ne sait rien. Son arrivée, ainsi que celle de Aaron Hotchner, est en train de compromettre tout ce qu'elle a longtemps cherché à cacher. Il se tourne vers les collègues de son «amie»: -Ils se connaissaient. Depuis longtemps. Mais ça fait longtemps, aussi, qu'ils ne se sont pas vus.

Mark et Callie acquiescent mais ne disent rien. Ils installent le patient pour le scanner et partent dans la petite salle attenante. Ils observent le major Hunt à l'extérieur et Mark brise le silence dans lequel ils s'étaient plongés: -Tu penses qu'on doit lui dire qu'on sait?

-Techniquement on ne sait rien. On sait qu'ils se connaissent et après?

* * *

**Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews ; ça fait plaisir d'avoir des retours aussi positifs :-)**

**Le troisième chapitre arrivera assez vite je pense car je déménage dans trois jours!**

**Bonne lecture (en espérant que ça vous plaise toujours) Bisous.**


	3. Chapter 3

-Elle doit se libérer de son passé.

-Elle ne le souhaite pas Mark, elle nous l'aurait raconté depuis longtemps.

-Oui, tu as sans doute raison...

Callie le regarde avec un regard du style «je le sais!». Elle lui sourit et ils attendent de voir les résultats du scan.

-Merde, faut bipper Prentiss!

Mark s'empresse alors de le faire. Il la voit arriver au bout du couloir, en courant, au bout de deux minutes. Il voit dans son regard qu'elle est inquiète bien qu'elle essaye de cacher tout ça.

-Un bloc est réservé? Demande-t-elle à l'intention de Callie.

-Bloc 2!

Ils s'activent tous comme un seul homme. Ils se mettent à courir pour attendre l'ascenseur et avant que celui-ci ne les amène jusqu'au bloc, Emily s'adresse au major Hunt: -Chambre 21-45!

Les portes se referment, laissant l'homme dans ses réflexions. Il a bien entendu reconnu son amie de longue date mais ne sait s'il peut toujours la considérer comme son amie après ce qu'ils lui ont fait subir. De plus, lorsqu'elle s'était adressée à lui pour ce numéro de chambre, il a reconnu de la colère. Colère qu'elle avait exprimé il y a de ça quinze ans...

Une fois au bloc, Emily commence à se préparer. Elle se remémore chaque étapes, comme avant chaque opération. Il est convenu que Callie s'occupe des nombreuses fractures aux jambes avec Mark et qu'Emily se charge de l'anévrisme de l'isthme aortique. L'opération sera longue et douloureuse lors du réveil du patient.

L'opération terminée, Emily donne ses recommandations à Cristina pour qu'elle s'occupe du patient. En effet, elle veut l'éviter un maximum et n'interviendra qu'en cas d'urgence. Elle sait qu'elle peut faire confiance à son «bras-droit», qui est de loin la meilleure. Cristina est fière de cette confiance qui lui porte sa supérieure et lui assure alors un travail appliqué. Emily lui sourit et la quitte pour s'octroyer quelques heures de sommeil. Elle pense tout de même à passer voir David Rossi dans sa chambre mais tombe sur une conversation entre lui et le major Hunt: -Vous devriez lui dire pourquoi vous êtes là.

-Voyons Hunt, vous me voyez lui dire que j'ai tout planifié pour aider Aaron? Elle est déjà assez remontée contre vous deux, pas la peine d'en rajouter.

-Vous êtes en train de la manipuler.

-Non, vous ne pouvez pas dire ça. Je suis là pour aider Aaron. Après ça, je lui expliquerai tout. Elle n'a pas besoin de tout savoir...

Emily décide alors d'entrer et immédiatement la conversation s'arrête nette. Elle regarde les deux hommes mais ne dit rien. Elle ouvre le dossier de cet homme qu'elle considère comme son père et lui explique ce qu'il va se passer pour la suite.

-Pour ce syndrome on va devoir faire des examens. EEP, échocardiogramme et électrocardiogramme... En général, on ne peut pas faire grand chose à part donner un traitement. Mais on va essayer d'opérer. Vous auriez dû venir plus tôt...

C'est dans un murmure qu'Emily dit cette dernière phrase et quitte la chambre. Elle aperçoit Mark qui l'attend quelques mètres plus loin: -Je savais que tu serais là.

Elle se jette dans ses bras et laisse les larmes, trop longtemps contenues, couler. Il la serre un peu plus fort dans ses bras avant de lui proposer d'aller boire un verre chez Joe. Entre deux sanglots, elle lui répond: -Je veux bien... mais je dois passer me changer d'abord.

-Je t'attend dans le hall d'accord?

Elle s'accroche un peu plus à sa chemise: -Me laisse pas toute seule, s'il te plaît.

La voix de son amie traduit une inquiétude. Elle n'avait, par le passé, jamais montré qu'elle avait peur de rester seule. Il se doute que cela à un rapport avec ces trois hommes, revenus de son passé.

-Mily, je serais toujours là. Toujours.

Il se dirigent ensemble, collés l'un à l'autre, vers les vestiaires des titulaires. Mark essaie au maximum d'éviter de passer devant leurs collègues, les infirmières,... car il connaît Emily et qu'il sait qu'elle ne supporte pas qu'on la voie aussi faible. Elle se sent, dans ces cas-là, comme plus bas que terre. Une fois arrivés aux vestiaires, Emily commence à se changer sous l'oeil vigilant de Mark. Il prend le temps d'envoyer des sms à Arizona et Callie ainsi que Derek pour se retrouver chez Joe. Emily redevient l'Emily qu'il connaît au bout d'un quart d'heure. Le maquillage cache ses larmes et montre la femme forte qu'elle est. Mark la reprend une nouvelle fois dans ses bras et ils partent, main dans la main, en direction de Chez Joe. Lorsqu'ils y arrivent, tous leurs amis s'y trouvent. Arizona s'empresse de faire un énorme bisou sur la joue d'Emily, suivit ensuite de Callie. Derek se contente de la prendre dans ses bras et cela réconforte grandement la jeune femme. Ils passent leur soirée à parler d'opérations, d'avenir, de relations amoureuses et à boire des verres.

Le lendemain, le réveil est douloureux. En rentrant à quatre heures du matin, Emily savait ce qui l'attendait pour le lendemain. Seulement elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que son bipper sonne dès 6 heures. Elle était censée commencer à dix heures ; elle comprit donc que c'était une urgence. Elle regarde alors son bipper et en effet c'en est une. Elle court dans sa salle de bain pour se dépêcher de prendre sa douche puis de s'habiller. Une fois prête, elle remplit une tasse de café bien noir et l'engloutit. Elle court ensuite pour arriver au SGMWH. Elle voit Cristina qui l'attend de pied ferme à l'accueil.

-C'est un problème neuro donc j'ai bippé Sheperd. Il est en train de l'opérer.

-Quel bloc?

-Bloc 3.

-D'accord. Je vais y aller mais on se retrouve pour les visites.

-Sauf votre respect madame, vous ne pouvez pas y aller. Il est clair que vous êtes proche du patient. Ne m'obligez pas à vous empêcher d'entrer dans le bloc.

-Cristina, je suis ta supérieure.

-Je le sais bien et je sais aussi que tout ça vous affecte. Vous ne pourrez pas vous rendre dans ce bloc.

Un long silence où seul un combat de regard est possible règne. Emily est surprise par l'audace de sa résidente mais finit par abdiquer. Elle part donc en direction de l'observatoire. Immédiatement, elle inspecte chaque geste de son collègue. Comme s'il avait senti sa présence, il lève les yeux dans sa direction et lui parle: -Pour l'instant, tout va bien.

Elle lui en est reconnaissante d'un simple regard. Aaron Hotchner est un homme qui avait toujours compté pour elle. Il avait, dans sa vie et dans son cœur, eu la plus grande place. Il l'avait certes perdu il y a de ça quinze ans mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir un petit pincement au cœur dès que quelque chose le touchait de près ou de loin. Elle attend la fin de l'opération toujours dans ses pensées. Une fois qu'elle comprend que Derek a terminé, elle va à sa rencontre.

-Il va bien. L'hématome sous-dural a été vu à temps.

-Il y aura des séquelles?

-Il y a eu des complications. Pour l'instant, on ne peut qu'attendre.

Emily acquiesce. Elle regarde le lit où est allongé son ami partir. Derek comprend bien que, malgré toute sa rancoeur, elle ne peut s'empêcher d'avoir peur et de vouloir savoir tout ce qui se passe: -Il sera à la chambre 23-47.

-Pardon?

-Sa chambre. 23-47.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de savoir où il est. Il va bien et ça s'arrête là.

-Je pense que tu devrais aller le voir.

Elle regarde son ami dans les yeux puis détourne le regard: -Non. Cristina s'occupera de lui et... c'est mieux comme ça.

-Je ne pense pas.

Il la regarde une dernière fois et quitte le couloir qui a abrité leur conversation. Elle reste plantée au milieu de celui-ci, incapable de faire le moindre mouvement. Au fil du temps, des infirmières passent en la saluant, des médecins également. Elle n'arrive pas à sortir un son de sa bouche, elle n'arrive pas à bouger. Elle n'essaie pas non plus de faire quoique ce soit. Elle observe tout et tout le monde jusqu'à ce que Mark arrive environ trois heures plus tard: -Hey! T'es pas censée commencer dans une heure?

-Quoi?

-T'es sûre que tout va bien?

-Oui, je... oui, ça va.

Elle regarde Mark, l'endroit où elle se trouve et part en direction de la cafétéria. Une fois arrivée, elle se prend un café avant de s'asseoir sur l'une des chaises vides. Elle bippe Cristina qui arrive cinq minutes plus tard.

-Comment il va?

-Pardon?

-Aaron Hotchner! Comment il va?

-On attend toujours son réveil madame. Vous devriez peut-être...

-Non! On va opérer David Rossi aujourd'hui, je ne dois pas me laisser distraire. D'ailleurs, tu iras le préparer tout à l'heure. Maintenant, on ne perd pas une minute et on va faire les visites.

Cristina s'empresse de suivre sa supérieure qui avance rapidement dans les couloirs. Les visites se font très rapidement, Emily étant ailleurs. Elle laisse à Cristina le soin d'expliquer les cas, les procédures qui vont avoir lieu,... Dix heures sonne. Emily part se prendre un café pour la longue opération qu'elle va devoir effectuer. En y allant, elle passe devant la chambre d'Aaron Hotchner et aperçoit un petit garçon. Des souvenirs lui viennent alors en mémoire et un homme la coupe dans ses réflexions.

-C'est Jack, il a 5 ans.

Elle tourne la tête pour se retrouver face au major Hunt. Elle ne dit rien, trop énervée pour lui répondre: - Il a eu cet enfant avec Hayley et...

-Non! Ne fais pas ça. Joue pas à l'ami qui me révèle tout ce qui s'est passé parce que... on est pas amis! C'est trop tard!

* * *

**Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews! Je suis contente que cette histoire vous plaise :-) **

**Bonne lecture! A très vite pour un nouveau chapitre, bye!  
**


	4. Chapter 4

-Emily...

-Non! Arrête!

Elle commence à partir en direction de la mine, laissant Hunt dans le couloir. Elle arrive dans les urgences qui sont bondés et se saisit d'un cas. Même des sutures lui suffisent pour la matinée ; elle veut pouvoir travailler un peu avant son opération plutôt que de trop réfléchir à la situation actuelle. Elle arrive à avoir trois patient avant de devoir partir pour l'opération de David Rossi. Elle n'a pas désiré aller le voir avant, sachant qu'elle lui aurait demandé des explications immédiates et qu'elle se serait énervée par la suite. Elle arrive alors au bloc et offre un sourire à son ami, son père pour le rassurer.

-Allez-y! dit-il à l'intention de l'anesthésiste.

Elle le regarde s'endormir et commence alors l'opération. Une fois le cœur en vue, elle voit qu'elle ne peut rien faire. Les radios ne montraient pas la totalité du problème. Elle referme alors son ami, dépitée. Tout le bloc agit en silence en voyant la détresse du médecin qu'est Emily. Mark, de l'observatoire, sait qu'elle aura besoin de lui lors de la soirée.

Emily ressort du bloc sans dire un mot. Elle erre dans les divers couloirs de l'hôpital. C'est alors qu'elle aperçoit une vieille connaissance. Elle soupire en se disant qu'elle ne survivrai pas à une cinquième personne. Elle change donc de trajet pour éviter son passé au maximum, mais trop tard...

-Emily!

Elle soupire encore une fois et se retourne en affichant un sourire bien faussé: -Hayley! Comment tu vas?

-Et bien ça va très bien et toi? Tu es docteur maintenant?

-Oui. Oui, j'ai voulu changer d'air.

-C'est radical non?

-Il fallait bien non?

Sa voix est pleine de reproches et elle s'en veut immédiatement. Elle ne peut cependant pas s'empêcher de penser que tout est de sa faute, à elle, Hotch et Hunt. Elle ne supporte pas d'être hypocrite en faisant la conversation à cette femme et commence à tourner les talons.

-Ils ne voulaient pas ça et tu le sais!

Elle n'écoute déjà plus. Sa colère était déjà assez grande en revoyant Hotch et Hunt mais là, c'en est trop. Elle part en direction d'une salle de garde pour pouvoir extérioriser sa colère en paix. Une fois qu'elle en a trouvé une de vide, elle s'y engouffre et ferme la porte à clé. Elle se positionne au centre de la pièce et se met à hurler. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, une fois que tout ce qu'elle avait pu accumuler au cours des dernières années est «sorti» de son corps, elle entend quelqu'un tambouriner à la porte: -Mais ouvre bon sang!

Elle n'avait rien entendu tellement elle hurlait mais Mark se trouvait à ce moment même derrière la porte. Il craignait que son amie ne finisse par littéralement péter un câble. C'était maintenant chose faite.

-Ouvre-moi cette porte avant que je l'enfonce!

Aucune réponse.

-Mily! Ouvreee!

Tout en hurlant sur son amie, il ne cesse de tambouriner à la porte. Prévenu par des infirmières, il s'était immédiatement précipité mais elle ne semblait pas l'entendre. Emily, à l'intérieur, se demande si elle doit ouvrir à son ami. Il a toujours été là pour elle et elle ne voit pas pourquoi elle l'exclurait de ce qui lui arrive. Elle se dirige alors doucement vers la porte et la déverrouille. Elle part ensuite se repositionner au milieu, le laissant faire le reste. Lorsque Mark pénètre dans la salle de garde, il est surpris de voir matelas, draps et tout ce qui était à portée de main pour Emily éparpillé dans la pièce: -Et ben, on peut dire que tu t'es lâché.

-Mark... ça ne va plus! Mon passé revient et je pourrais pas l'affronter.

Mark ignore tout de ce passé dont Emily lui parle, bien qu'il aimerait tout savoir de son ami. Il s'était très vite confié à elle, bien qu'elle de son côté était restée très secrète. Il avait une confiance aveugle en elle et voulait qu'il en soit de même pour elle: -Tu peux tout me dire Mily.

-Je sais mais c'est... je peux pas y repenser. C'est trop dur et...

Il la prend dans ses bras et cette force rassure immédiatement Emily. Dans ses bras, elle se sent comme apaisée et libérée de tout.

-C'était il y a quinze ans... je venais d'entrer au FBI. J'étudiais les comportements des tueurs pour pouvoir les trouver.

-Le profilage?

-C'est ça! Je me suis bien intégrée à l'équipe et je m'entendais très bien avec David Rossi. Il a très vite pris la place de père pour moi, vu que... mes parents étaient peu présents dans ma vie. J'étais contente d'être là, j'y étais arrivée seule sans qu'on est besoin de tirer des ficelles. J'avais réussi par et pour moi-même.

-Ta plus grande fierté?

-Sans doute. Je sais pas trop.

Emily s'arrête de parler pour se replonger dans son passé. Mark n'a pas besoin de comprendre ce qu'il s'est passé, il pense l'avoir compris: -T'es tombée enceinte?

-Oui... J'ai eu une relation avec Aaron Hotchner. Mais c'était interdit au bureau. Mais je l'aimais vraiment, je l'avais dans la peau, tu vois? Alors je sais pas, j'ai voulu le garder cet enfant.

-Il a réagit comment?

-Je sais pas vraiment... il semblait heureux et tracassé par la suite. C'était un sentiment assez étrange. Il voulait que personne ne soit au courant pour nous et je le savais, je l'avais accepté. Je pensais qu'il m'aimait assez et qu'il changerait quand notre enfant arriverait.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé?

Emily commence à pleurer en se remémorant ces instants difficiles qu'elle a tu durant de nombreuses années. Elle n'en avait jamais parlé à personne. Elle se blottit encore plus dans les bras de Mark, pour être rassurée, et il resserre son étreinte comprenant très bien ce que ressent son amie.

-On venait de terminer une affaire difficile à Las Vegas. On est tous retournés au bureau pour faire nos rapports et... un ami d'Aaron était là. C'était Hunt. Quand on a vu sa tenue de militaire, on a pensé à une nouvelle enquête qui serait assez personnelle pour Aaron mais... Un homme est arrivé, armé. On a su bien plus tard que c'était une vengeance envers Aaron et Owen. L'homme m'a pris par le bras et m'a entraîné jusque dans le bureau de Aaron et...

-Emily, si c'est trop difficile, tu n'es pas obligé tu sais?

-Si! Ce passé me bouffe de l'intérieur et si j'en parle pas je vais... je dois en parler.

-D'accord. Je t'écoute alors.

-Je connaissais pas très bien Owen, j'avais dû le croiser lorsqu'il revenait au pays mais sans plus. ce malade avait dû suivre Aaron parce que pour me choisir moi, la femme qui "partageait" sa vie il fallait être sûr de soi... L'homme a vociféré des choses que je ne comprenais pas vraiment. Il parlait de trahison, d'incompétence. J'essayais de me raccrocher au regard d'Aaron mais il était si fermé. Il les a forcé à regarder quand il...

De nouveau Mark comprend ce qu'il s'est passé dans la vie d'Emily pour qu'elle soit si torturée par son passé. Il comprend, avec plusieurs années de retard, le mal qui l'a rongé. Quand il la questionnait sur son passé lors de leurs premiers rendez-vous, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle se refermait immédiatement. Aujourd'hui, il prenait enfin conscience du mal inconsolable de la jeune femme.

-Il m'a fait m'allonger sur le sol et il a commencé à desserrer sa ceinture... Aaron et Owen n'ont pas bougé le petit doigt. Ils sont restés le regarder faire pendant qu'il s'octroyait trente minutes de bonheur comme il disait... J'ai été humilié et salie et... j'ai perdu mon enfant à cause de tout ça.

-Aaron Hotchner et Owen Hunt ne sont pas responsables. Du moins pas de manière directe, Mily.

-Tu plaisantes là? Pendant qu'il me violait, ils auraient pu le maîtriser mais non, ils sont rester immobiles à regarder ce... malade me voler ma dignité. Ils ont tous les deux fait partie de l'armée pendant quelques années et ils pouvaient faire quelque chose.

-Emily, tu ne peux pas penser qu'ils étaient heureux de ce qu'il t'arrivait quand même?

-Si. Ils ne leur ai rien arrivé. Ils s'en sont sortis sans une égratignure. J'ai payé pour leurs conneries Mark!

-Emily, tu ne peux pas dire ça!

-J'ai perdu mon enfant parce qu'un malade voulait se venger d'eux.

Elle quitte alors la pièce laissant un Mark bouche-bée. C'est inimaginable pour lui que deux hommes soient restés regarder une femme se faire violer sans bouger le petit doigt. Il croit Emily mais se sent obligé d'aller demander des explications aux principaux intéressés. Il quitte lui aussi la salle de garde et part en direction de la chambre d'Aaron Hotchner. Le major Owen Hunt se trouve à l'intérieur avec une femme et un petit garçon. La patient n'est toujours pas éveillé, mais ceci est dû à ses nombreuses blessures. Mark sait que l'attente pourrait être longue... Hunt le voit et se dirige alors vers l'extérieur de la chambre.

-Docteur Sloan, vous apportez de bonnes nouvelles?

-Je... non, je ne viens pas pour ça!

-Oh... Alors que se passe-t-il?

-J'ai parlé avec Emily. J'ai parlé avec elle de son passé, et du vôtre par conséquent.

-Je vois... Elle vous a tout dit?

-Ça dépend par ce que vous dites par «tout».

-Elle m'a raconté comment elle a perdu son enfant.

Owen Hunt pâlit immédiatement à l'évocation de ce souvenir: -Je vois... On ne pouvait rien faire.

-Emily m'a dit que vous étiez restés le regarder faire. Deux anciens soldats ne pouvaient pas le maîtriser.

-C'était de la torture psychologique. Dès qu'on a compris ce qu'il allait faire, on était brisés et incapables de faire quoique ce soit. Il le savait.

-Vous auriez quand même dû agir, dit Mark dans un murmure.

-Vous croyez qu'on le sait pas? Pendant des années, Aaron n'a cessé de se remémorer cette scène en se disant que s'il avait juste bouger d'un millimètre ce malade n'aurait rien fait.

-Pardon?

-Si on avait bouger juste le pied, il nous aurait descendu. On aurait bouger et rien ne serait arriver à Emily...

-Elle vous en veut énormément.

-On le sait ça. Aaron le voulait cet enfant...

A ces paroles, Mark reporte son attention sur l'enfant présent dans la chambre du patient. Hunt comprend immédiatement les questions qui parviennent à l'esprit du médecin: -C'est Jack. Il était ami avec Hayley quand il sortait avec Emily et puis toute cette histoire est arrivée. Il s'est engagé dans l'armée et il y a cinq ans, lors d'une permission, il a retrouvé Hayley. Il avait trop bu et voilà le résultat... Il aime cet enfant mais je pense qu'il regrette le fait qu'Emily ne soit pas sa mère...

-Il aime cette femme?

-Il l'aime comme on aime une amie. Pour lui, ce n'est rien d'autre qu'une amie.

-Mais il a eu un enfant avec elle.

-Oui. Et pas sûr qu'Emily comprenne...

Mark hoche de la tête, en ayant une pensée pour son amie. Elle l'a quitté fâché et il s'en veut énormément. Il quitte alors le major Hunt en lui adressant un sourire de compassion. Toute cette histoire l'attriste énormément, pour les deux parties. Il commence alors à partir à la recherche d'Emily mais ne la trouve pas dans l'hôpital. Il la bippe mais elle ne vient pas. Il essaye de l'appeler mais il tombe sur son répondeur.

* * *

**Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, encore une fois! Je ne savais pas si ça allait plaire puisque ça ne colle pas trop à la série, voire pas du tout, mais vous m'avez bien montré le contraire alors merci pour ça! Bonne lecture, et à très vite :-)**


	5. Chapter 5

Il ne voit alors qu'un seul endroit où elle pourrait être. Il bippe son résident, le docteur Avery, pour qu'il s'occupe de son opération puisqu'il doit s'absenter.

Seattle, États-Unis, Église Saint-Matthew, 17H13 le 15 juillet 2012.

Il quitte l'hôpital une fois prêt pour partir dans un lieu apaisant pour Emily. Il ne la connaît pas aussi bien qu'il le voudrait mais elle s'était confiée à lui à diverses reprises en lui expliquant que le seul endroit où elle se sentait apaisée était une église. Il avait été surpris, sachant qu'Emily lui avait dit qu'elle n'était pas très croyante. Elle n'avait jamais pu lui expliquer pourquoi mais elle s'y sentait si bien mais il avait compris que cela caché quelque chose d'autre. Encore une faille de son passé qu'il n'avait pas réussi à ouvrir. Il se trouve maintenant devant l'église, hésitant à y entrer. Il sait que son amie a besoin de lui et c'est ce qui le décide à franchir les portes. Il la trouve assise sur l'un des nombreux bancs, fixant une statue prêt de l'autel. Comme si elle avait senti sa présence, elle se retourne vers lui et commence à parler: -Je suis désolée. Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'il m'arrive. Par moments, le fait de repenser à tout ça me met hors de moi et je ne peux plus... penser normalement. Tu avais le droit d'avoir une opinion, c'est sans doute pour ça que je t'en ai parlé, mais j'ai pas accepté ce que tu me disais. J'étais pas prête à l'entendre.

-C'est normal. Tu dois d'abord accepter ce qui t'est arrivé...

-J'ai... souffert et enfoui mon passé le plus loin possible. Je dois apprendre à vivre avec.

-Sage décision, dit-il en la prenant dans ses bras et la collant à lui. -Tu sais ce que tu vas faire maintenant?

-Je pense suivre une thérapie avec le docteur Wyatt.

-Ça peut t'aider en effet. Je sais que quand j'en avais eu besoin, c'était une bonne oreille attentive.

-Elle est payée pour Mark.

A cette réflexion, il rit. Il retrouve son amie, aussi désapprobatrice de ce que peuvent apporter les psys... Il commence à se lever en lui tendant la main. Elle la saisit et ils quittent ce lieu pour rentrer chez Emily. Ils y arrivent au bout d'une bonne demie-heure: Emily s'était mise à lui parler, oubliant tous ses soucis. Quand ils pénètrent dans l'appartement, ils y trouvent Callie en cuisine et Arizona l'observant depuis le comptoir. Tous les quatre habitent en effet le même immeuble et chacun à les clefs de l'autre.

-Surprise!

Arizona les accueille avec un air si enjoué que tout le monde se met à rire. Ils passent, ensemble, une belle à soirée à discuter. Quand il est l'heure d'aller regagner son lit, Emily supplie Mark de rester avec elle. Sachant le besoin qu'elle ressent de ne pas être seule il accepte.

Des coups portés à la porte réveillent Emily. Elle émerge doucement en évitant de réveiller Mark. Elle sourit à la vue de cette «marmotte» comme elle aime le surnommer. Elle se dirige vers sa porte d'entrée, les coups ne s'étant pas stoppés. Elle jure intérieurement qu'elle va faire la fête à ce malade osant la sortir du lit à six heures du matin.

-Il est là?

-Bonjour Lexie. Ça va, merci de le demander. C'est une belle journée tu ne trouves pas?

-Est-ce que Mark est là?

La petite amie de Mark semble assez énervée et Emily lui montre la chambre, ne souhaitant pas la contrariée encore plus. Elle part dans la salle de bain afin de finaliser son réveil avec une bonne douche froide. Quand elle en sort, elle se rend dans sa chambre où elle n'aperçoit plus Mark. Elle commence alors à s'habiller et sort pour aller se prendre un café. Elle le trouve dans sa cuisine, face à une tasse fumante de café noir, et sans Lexie. Elle l'interroge du regard: -Elle m'a quitté. Elle trouve qu'on est trop proches, que je ne devrais pas dormir avec toi et... elle m'a quitté.

-Mark, non. C'est de ma faute, je n'aurais jamais dû...

-Oh tu sais, elle était pareille avec Callie avant que tu n'arrives et... je sais que la jalousie traduit l'amour mais je me demande si ce n'est pas juste une excuse.

Emily se sert une tasse de café et s'assoit à côté de son ami. Il semble ailleurs, mais présent en même temps. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu aussi abattu: elle sait à quel point Lexie était importante pour lui, pour son bonheur et pour son équilibre. Elle réfléchit à quoi faire pour l'aider, étant donné qu'elle est responsable de la situation. Elle prétexte un oubli dans la salle de bain pour passer un coup de fil. Elle le rejoint ensuite dans le salon et ils sont fin prêts à partir travailler. Elle essaye de lui changer les idées mais Mark se montre d'humeur plutôt morose. Elle change de chemin alors qu'ils se trouvent à deux pas de l'hôpital pour acheter un petit brownie au chocolat dans la petite boulangerie qu'elle voit. Elle le tend ensuite à Mark: -Les filles aiment le chocolat parce que ça réconforte alors mange.

Mark offre son premier sourire de la matinée et cela réchauffe le cœur d'Emily. Elle lui sourit à son tour et ils rejoignent le vestiaire des titulaires. Ils y croisent Derek et Mark repart avec lui. A ce même moment, le bippeur d'Emily sonne et elle comprend que Cristina a fait ce qu'elle lui avait demandé. Elle rejoint donc Lexie Grey devant la chambre 23-47, celle d'Aaron Hotchner: -Merci d'être venue.

-On ne m'a pas vraiment laissé le choix.

Emily sourit immédiatement à la remarque, imaginant très bien Cristina et sa persuasion terrorisante: -Je voulais te parler de Mark et ne m'interromps pas.

Lexie hoche positivement de la tête et attend de comprendre ce qu'elle fait ici: -Il y a quelques années maintenant j'ai perdu l'enfant que j'attendais à la suite d'un viol qui visait à blesser cet homme. J'ai tout fait pour garder mon passé secret mais je l'ai avoué à Mark... hier. Il est resté dormir avec moi parce que je ne voulais pas être seule. Alors oui, tu peux le quitter si tu n'as plus de sentiments pour lui mais... je sais ce que lui ressent. J'espère que tu sais que tu es la femme qui l'a changé. Il t'a vraiment aimé et j'espère que tu en es consciente. Si c'est le fait qu'il ait dormi chez moi qui t'es fait rompre, j'en suis désolée. Mais si ce n'était qu'une vulgaire excuse parce que tu n'arrivais pas à lui dire que tu ne l'aime plus... Emily tourne la tête vers Lexie et remarque son air indigné: -Ne fais pas celle qui ne comprends pas. Tout le monde a bien vu que tu étais proche d'Avery, seulement personne n'ira le dire à Mark. Mais pourtant il va bien falloir qu'il le sache. Personne ne veut le blesser mais c'est de ne rien comprendre qui le blesse. Voilà, tu peux partir maintenant.

Elle espère que Lexie va réfléchir un peu plus à sa décision car elle risquerait de s'en mordre les doigts, surtout que Mark redeviendrait le gros dragueur que tout le monde avait connu et que dans ce cas-là elle ne pourrait plus faire marche arrière. Emily reste observer Aaron Hotchner. Elle lui en veut mais elle ne peut s'empêcher de ressentir des sentiments qu'elle croyait effacés. Elle voit soudainement un petit garçon surgir de nulle part: -Vous êtes le docteur de mon papa?

Emily ne sait pas vraiment quoi répondre ; elle regarde Hotch puis son fils: -C'est une collègue, une amie à moi qui s'en occupe.

-Est-ce qu'il va se réveiller mon papa?

Emily est attristée par la peine qu'elle voit dans les yeux de ce petit garçon: -Je le pense oui, les opérations de ton papa se sont bien déroulées tu sais? Il n'y a pas de raison qu'il ne se lève pas.

Ses paroles semblent avoir redonner le sourire à Jack. A cet instant, Hayley arrive et voit le visage enjoué de son fils. Elle le laisse rentrer dans la chambre de son père et se retourne vers Emily: -Tu ne peux pas lui promettre que son père va se réveiller. Ne t'approche plus de mon fils!

Emily reste scotchée par les propos d'Hayley ; elle ne s'attendait pas à la retrouver comme par le passé mais pensait à un minimum de cordialité de sa part, comme la veille. Elle part donc énervée pour aller faire ses visites.

La journée passe relativement vite avec trois opérations et un repas du midi entre amis. Le soir Emily attend Mark dans le hall pour qu'ils rentrent chez eux. Emily s'était proposé pour lui faire à dîner et il n'avait pas refusé, refusant de passer la soirée seul. Dès qu'ils étaient arrivés chez elle, elle s'était mise aux fourneaux en préparant des crumbles aubergines et fromage de chèvre. Mark avait dégusté son plat avec un bon verre de vin blanc et Emily avec simplement de l'eau. Elle devait reprendre le travail à six heures le lendemain et n'étais pas sûre que de boire serait une solution pour la suite.

Seattle, États-Unis, 02H03 le 16 juillet 2012.

Tout est très calme dans les couloirs ; les patients sont tous endormis... tous sauf un. En effet David Rossi est remis de son opération qui a échoué. Il se lève de son lit, ouvre doucement la porte et observe les alentours pour être sûr que personne ne pourrait l'empêcher de sortir. Ancien agent du FBI, il fait tout pour être le plus discret possible afin de se rendre à la chambre 23-47. Il reste un instant devant la porte en verre à observer son ami puis s'y introduit. Le bruit des machines le stresse un tant soit peu mais il s'y fait assez rapidement. Il observe son ami et commence à lui parler: -Aaron, il faut que tu te réveilles et rapidement. Je ne pourrais pas t'aider si tu es dans cet état... Il prend un temps pour réfléchir: -Emily est là. Elle travaille ici et je suis sûr qu'elle pourrait également t'aider. Elle te connaît, par cœur, et je sais qu'elle pourrait t'apporter plus de choses. Aaron... je ne pense pas que cet accident soit un véritable accident. Ils ont sans aucun doute travailler à te faire taire. Mais tu dois me promettre de te réveiller. Ils ne doivent pas s'en sortir, tu m'entends mon grand?

Il s'arrête de parler et se cale confortablement dans le siège pour y passer la nuit. Le sommeil met un certain temps à arriver et c'est vers trois heures du matin qu'il s'endort.

Seattle, États-Unis, 06H13 le 16 juillet 2012.

Emily était arrivée à l'hôpital depuis une bonne demie-heure. Elle en avait profité pour apporter sa dose de café à Callie qui était exténuée par sa garde. Elle fait le tour des chambres de ses patients et trouve celle de David Rossi vide. Elle est aussitôt inquiète et va voir une infirmière pour savoir si un événement a eu lieu dans la nuit. Ayant eu une réponse négative, elle le cherche dans tout l'hôpital. Ce n'est qu'au bout d'une demie-heure qu'elle comprend que le seul endroit où il doit se trouver est la chambre 23-47. Elle s'y rend et le trouve endormi. Elle s'approche de lui et l'appelle tout doucement: -Rossi... Rossi. Vous ne pouvez pas rester là.

Il émerge doucement et offre un faible sourire à Emily: -Il va se réveiller aujourd'hui.

Emily rit doucement: -Vous êtes devin maintenant?

-Non mais il m'écoute toujours quand je lui parle, aurais-tu oublier?

Pensant au dernier conseil que Rossi avait formulé à Aaron, Emily blêmit: -Je sais, mon dernier conseil n'était pas le meilleur...

Emily essaye de ressaisir en offrant un sourire à Rossi: -Je dois vous ramener dans votre chambre maintenant.

Rossi commence à se lever et Emily lui attrape le bras pour l'aider à se stabiliser. Au moment où ils allaient franchir la porte, un bruit les retient: -Attendez...

C'est un murmure léger et fatigué. Emily se fige en comprenant ce qui se passe ; elle s'empresse de bipper Cristina qui passait justement dans le couloir et lui demande de prendre sa place. La jeune femme ne pose pas de questions et voit sa titulaire quitter les alentours rapidement. Elle regarde tour à tour les deux hommes dans la pièce: -Elle panique parce qu'il est en train de se réveiller.

Rossi montre Aaron à Cristina et celle-ci ramène Rossi sur le fauteuil pour examiner le patient. Elle termine tous les examens après un quart d'heure et aperçoit Derek pour les examens neurologiques.

-Docteur Shepherd, il faut que vous parliez au docteur Prentiss.

-Attend, c'est pour ça que tu m'as appelé?

-Vous êtes son ami et Mark ne travaille pas aujourd'hui alors c'est sur vos épaules que ça repose.

Alors qu'ils continuent à polémiquer sur le fait de qui doit aller voir le docteur Prentiss, Aaron Hotchner pose l'ultime question: -Emily est ici?

Tous se retournent vers lui, ne sachant quoi lui répondre. C'est donc David Rossi qui prend la parole: -Elle est devenue médecin.

-Il faut que je la voie.

-Je crains que ce ne soit pas la meilleure idée que tu ais eu Aaron.

Il passe outre les recommandations de son ami et s'adresse aux deux médecins se trouvant à l'entrée de sa chambre: -Faites la venir ici. S'il vous plaît.

Après avoir bippé Emily pendant une demie-heure, Derek appelle Mark. Celui-ci répond dès la deuxième sonnerie: -Dis-moi que je dois venir immédiatement.

-Tu t'ennuies tellement?

-Si on veut. Alors?

-Ok, faut que tu viennes. Aaron Hotchner s'est réveillé.

-J'arrive.

Derek attend de pieds fermes Mark à l'entrée de l'hôpital. Il le voit arrivé au bout de la rue et va à sa rencontre: -Je t'expose ce qui se passe: il s'est réveillé, elle l'a confié à Cristina, il sait qu'elle est ici et veut la voir, mais elle a clairement disparu depuis quarante-cinq minutes. Elle ne répond pas à son bipper, ni à son téléphone.

-Ok, vous avez fouillez l'hôpital?

-Cristina oblige ses internes à le faire.

Mark sourit à la remarque et part lui aussi à la recherche d'Emily. En la cherchant dans tout l'hôpital, il croise Lexie en pleine discussion avec Jackson Avery. Il pense alors comprendre les raisons de leur rupture et offre un regard noir, glacial ainsi qu'accusateur à Lexie. Il reprend sa recherche et ne voit plus qu'un endroit pour qu'Emily soit au calme: le toit. Il la trouve en effet en train de jouer au golf, comme il a tendance à le faire avec Derek et Owen: -Tu sais que cet endroit est censé être purement masculin?

-J'avais besoin de réfléchir.

-L'église n'était pas la meilleure solution?

-Je ne pouvais pas me rendre là-bas, je commence à peine mon service.

-Il va falloir que tu l'affrontes. Il sait que tu es ici.

-Génial...

-Mily, hier tu m'as dit que je devais affronter Lexie. Je dois lui montrer que je survis, tu dois faire pareil avec Aaron. Et en cas de problème tu sais très bien que je serais dans le couloir, prêt à lui sauter dessus s'il veut te faire du mal.

Emily laisse échapper un rire face à l'humour de son ami. Elle pose alors son club et descend avec Mark à la chambre d'Aaron Hotchner. Comme promis, il s'installe dans le couloir, face à la chambre, pour veiller à ce qu'il n'y ait aucun incidents entre les deux «ennemis». Emily pouse la porte et immédiatement son regard croise celui d'Aaron: -Qu'est-ce que tu veux?

-J'ai su que tu travaillais ici.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux?

-Parler. Je veux juste te parler Mily.

-Tu as perdu tout droit de m'appeler ainsi depuis que... qu'il...

-Pardon.

-Si je suis là, c'est pour écouter ce que tu as à me dire alors tu ferais bien de faire vite.

-T'es désagréable de nature ou tu te forces pour moi? Dans mes souvenirs tu n'étais pas si agressive.

-Et toi, tu es amnésique de nature ou tu te forces pour moi?

* * *

**Je suis sincèrement désolée pour ce long retard ; promis le prochain chapitre viendra plus rapidement. Bonne lecture, bisous.**


End file.
